This invention relates to a steam structure for an electric coffee maker, and more particularly to a coffee maker which permits steam to flow through a steam pipe and water flows back to a water tank through a backflow pipe.
A conventional coffee maker has a throttle valve to control the steam from a steam pipe.
The conventional coffee maker encounters a problem that the pressure is not strong enough, thus, water drops come out with the steam. This downgrades the taste of coffee.
A new design was developed to increase the pressure of the steam. When the steam evaporates through a pipe, some is kept in the pipe and becomes water, which also downgrades the taste of coffee.
In view of this, the present invention provides a throttle valve, which keeps water and permits only steam to go through a pipe.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a steam structure for an electric coffee maker, which retains all water back into a water tank and allows only steam to evaporate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a steam structure for an electric coffee maker, which provides a best quality of brewing coffee in the market.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a steam structure for an electric coffee maker, which is a sophisticated design.